The New Generation of Salem Witches
by CrAzY oRaNgE nInJa
Summary: While solving a robbery in Salem, Massachusetts, one of the girls is haunted with strange images of accused "witches" from the past, and whatever cursed her seems to be controlling her actions.
1. Is It A Ghost?

**Hola! My friend Agent Striker helped me decide what this story is about. Originally, we were going to do it together, but she said that she wanted me to do it. **** (I wanted to do it together!) She is like the editor/ idea person and helped come up with the idea. Some of you may think it's like the first one I did, but it's not. Haha, hope you like it!**

Chapter One

_Is It A Ghost?_

Nancy Drew gazed at the portrait of Sarah Good at the Clifford Museum in Salem, Massachusetts. Recently, a robbery took place at the National Bank of America. Nancy, Bess, and George all came to Salem in order to solve the mystery. The three sleuths walked around the first floor of the gorgeous red brick museum and at around 12:45, Bess, always being a tad hungry, suggested that all three of them go get lunch. While having a delicious meal of turkey sandwiches, the girls discussed the recent robbery.

"Have any idea of who might've done it?" Bess asked the titan-haired blonde.

"I haven't a clue of who it might be." responded Nancy.  
"We better get a move on then!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nancy and Bess agreed in unison.

Just as the girls were finished cleaning up from lunch, Bess heard a faint scream that appeared to be coming from the storage room.

"Did you hear that?" Bess inquired.

"Hear what?" George asked.

"Never mind." Bess said, a little too quietly.

The three sleuths headed back to their quaint hotel in Salem and decided to get into their pajamas and watch _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Hey Nancy, earlier today, Bess thought she heard something, I thought that she was just imagining it. Do you think that, I don't know, maybe she did hear something?" George whispered to Nancy when Bess was popping some extra-buttery popcorn.

"That's strange, I wonder what-" Nancy was cut off as Bess came in with a big bowl of popcorn and three cans of pop.

"Yummy snacks coming through!" Bess chirped.

About and hour into the movie, yet again Bess thought she heard something in the bathroom.

"Ah, it's nothing." she said to herself.

During the climax of the movie, Bess heard the noise again, and told her friends that she wanted to brush her teeth, though that was not close to the real reason at all.

As she entered the bathroom, the door suddenly slammed shut. George turned around, but thought nothing of the bathroom door closing. Bess went to check the door, but it was locked. She screamed and pounded on the door.

"Bess!" Nancy cried as she leapt up from the couch and sprinted to the door, with George following close behind.

Nancy tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge. Bess stopped screaming as she stared, petrified, at the ghostly figure that was gliding around the bathroom.

"Bess? Are you okay?" George asked, frightened.

When there was no answer, the two concerned girls exchanged worried looks as they tried to help their friend.

"Bess!" George called again, almost in hysterics.

All of a sudden, the girls heard a "click" as the door magically unlocked itself, but the sight that awaited them on the hard marble floor was more appalling than anything either of them had ever seen. Bess was lying on the floor, trembling uncontrollably as she gawked at the ceiling. The two nervous teens approached her cautiously, too afraid to even speak. Just as Nancy reached down to help Bess, George yanked her out of the way and pointed a shaking finger towards the window.


	2. Is Someone Watching Us?

**Hi! How did you like the first chapter? I will tell you how I/we (Agent Striker and I) came up with the idea for this book. We were in social studies class and we were re-learning about the Salem witch trials. For our class work, we had to make a diary entry in first person as one of the accused witches or as an accuser. We both chose Tituba because we found her story most fascinating. However, this story is not about Tituba, it is about Nancy Drew of course! We got a small packet with information about each person and we both thought that it would be a fun idea to write a Nancy Drew book about the Salem witch trials, except, in modern-day times, which explains the title, ****The New Generation of Salem Witches****. I hope you continue reading and I remind you to please review!**

Chapter 2

_Are We Being Watched?_

Through the dark of the cold Massachusetts night, Nancy could see a silhouette of what looked like a man. As she peered through the transparent curtains she could see that there was a man cloaked entirely in black with a morbid smile on his face. Abruptly, a gust of wind blew through the window, and the man was gone.

"Bess!" George exclaimed.

Nancy rushed into the bathroom to help her helpless friend.

"Should we call an ambulance?" George asked with a fretful tone.

"Yes. I think that doctors will be able to help her more than we could." Nancy replied, but George was already dialing the number.

As George talked to the police, Nancy turned her attention towards Bess, who was still shaking violently.

"They're on their way." George stated as she knelt to the floor to aid her cousin.

The two girls had hardly done an iota for Bess and were relieved to hear sirens outside, indicating that an ambulance had arrived. Two paramedics bolted up the stairs to treat the young teenager on the floor. George and Nancy just watched as the doctors carefully lifted Bess onto the stretcher.

"It must've been some sort of seizure." One of the paramedics told the worried girls.

"But-but how?" George inquired.

"We have to get her to the hospital as soon as possible." The paramedic said as he and his partner wheeled Bess out of the hotel room.

"Nancy, I'm scared." George cried.

"Me too George, me too." Nancy said. "We should probably get some sleep, that way we can see Bess in the morning."

George silently nodded her head in agreement and both girls trudged to their beds. Both girls were exhausted from the incident that they were too startled to sleep, though their minds eventually took charge and the overwrought teens reluctantly fell asleep.

***********

In her dream, George was walking down a road. In the mist she could see the road winding up mountains and on bridges and it looked like it would never end. The young girl tried to tell herself to stop walking and to go to sleep but her mind told her otherwise. It told her to keep going, and to never stop walking the road no matter what. The sluggish girl was slowly being taken over by hallucinations as the sleepiness ate away at her. She couldn't bear it any longer and suddenly collapsed onto the ground shaking. Startled with fright, George awoke gasping for air. She looked at the wooden clock only to see that it was 11:27 in the morning only one hour after she had tried to fall asleep. Too alert to go back to sleep, George slipped on her robe and clogs and quietly crept towards the door and down the stairs.

The library was an old wooden room with plush couches and lively paintings. George didn't pay any attention to her surroundings and only focused on finding one particular book. Since it was late at night, the library was dark and abandoned except for the one lamp that shone on a dark haired girl searching through the shelves to find a commonly read book by tourists who came to Salem. As she focused the light onto a specific row of books, George finally came across the one she was looking for.

The Salem Witch Trials was a raggedy brown book that was almost completely torn apart. While skimming the table of contents, one particular chapter caught the girl's eye. It was titled The Accused Witches. George skimmed to the right page and began to read. A quarter of the way through the chapter, George felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up, and an eerie feeling came over the girl who was alone in the library. She felt that she was being watched, alarmed, she slowly turned her head and stared into the emptiness of the library. Once she knew she was alone, she returned to reading her book.

Before she knew it, George had fallen asleep on one of the red chairs. She was suddenly woken up by Nancy, who said,

"George? George are you all right?"

"Huh? What?" She replied sleepily.

"I've been looking all over for you." Nancy told the dazed girl.

"What? You have? What-what time is it?" She asked.

"It's 9 o'clock in the morning." Nancy replied.

"What! No! How on earth did I fall asleep for that long!?" George panicked.

"What time did you come down here?"

"I don't know, about 11:30 I think."

"Okay, and what were you doing?" But Nancy's question was answered as she looked at the muddy book on her friends' lap.

"What's this?" Nancy asked as she skimmed through the pages.

"Just a book that I read last night. I had an awful nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down here to find a book that might help us in finding out what happened to Bess. Oh my goodness! Bess! We have to go see her!" George shouted at the top of her lungs.

"We will, George, I promise." Nancy comforted, "However, the visiting hours aren't until 10:30, so how about you change and I'll get us some breakfast."

"Fine." She agreed.

Around 10:10 the girls headed out to Nancy's convertible. Anxious and concerned for her friends' condition, Nancy drove a little bit over the speed limit. While driving on one of Salem's more unused roads, George looked into her rearview mirror and saw that a beat up red pick-up truck was following them. After making several turns and driving on for another mile, George finally whispered to Nancy that she thought that they were being followed.

"Maybe they're visiting a relative in the hospital." Nancy suggested.

"I don't know." George mumbled.

While traveling near a large patch of trees, the girls noticed that the truck was still following them, and picking up speed. Nancy sped up just a tad while George watched the truck from the mirror. Again, gained speed and pretty soon was tailgating the sleuth's car.

"Nancy, I think that the car _is_ following us!" George frantically announced.

"I think you're right." Nancy agreed. Suddenly, the truck gained momentum and rammed the convertible, giving the passengers inside a rough jerk.

"We have to shake him off of our tail!" George bellowed.

Not moments later, the red pick-up slammed into Nancy's car, causing them to veer to the left and off of the road into a large oak tree that was surrounded by mud. The girls sat in disbelief at what just happened. They looked behind them and saw the truck zooming out into the distance. Nancy tried to get her car out of this jam but was unsuccessful. After countless futile attempts to push the car out of the mud, the two tired teens sank to the ground, not minding that their clothes and shoes were all splattered with sticky gravy-brown mud.

"I knew it! I just knew it! I knew that someone was watching us!" George burst.

"Listen George, I don't think that we're solving a robbery anymore, I think that this mystery just got a lot more serious." Nancy stated.

"We NEED to see Bess!"

"I know…" Nancy replied nervously. "…but first we need to get out of this mess."

From a distance, the girls couldn't see the gray building that was covered by fog, but the man who was watching from the window could see everything clearly, including Nancy Drew and George Fayne's every move.


	3. How Do We Know?

**Hello my fellow fan-fictioners! I hope you like the story so far! Please remember to review my story!! Also, please comment on how you think the story is so far; did it build suspense? Does everything go by too slow, or too fast? These are things that I would like to now to improve my writing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

Chapter 3

_How Do You Know?_

The burly 30 year-old man standing in the lone building on the countryside smiled a wicked smile as he cackled and walked away from the telescope and jumped down the stairs. Piercings covered his face and tattoos blued his arms. His blue-fired hair shot straight up in numerous spikes. His eyes were bloodshot and his explosive beard was mangy along with the rest of him. The rips and dirt on his clothing grew bigger as he guzzled down a beer. The man clomped around as he headed upstairs, roughly sank onto a rusty chair that looked as though if one more person sat on it, it would crumble to pieces, and peered through the scope again.

Nancy stood up and walked around the car several times. Looking under the hood, Nancy saw that the battery running her trusty convertible was fine.

"We need something to wedge the tires out of the mud." Nancy concluded.

"How about a crow bar?" George suggested.

"That's what I was thinking, but we don't have one." Nancy replied.

"We could always make one out of something that is easily bendable." The spunky teenager answered.

"That's true." Nancy said as she popped the trunk, hoping to find something to mold into a lever. As she searched the trunk, Nancy came across an old metal hanger and decided that that would be the best thing to use. She untwisted the top where the neck of the hanger would normally hang and fashioned the rest of it into a rigid line. She took the neck of it and bent it slightly, almost like a pair of tongs.

"There." The sleuth said as she eyed her work.

"All right then, let's give this a try." George said.

Nancy thrust her makeshift crow bar under one of the back wheels of her car while George pushed from the front. Miraculously, it seemed to be working, and the car moved backwards a couple inches, just barely missing Nancy's hand.

"It's working!"" the strawberry-haired girl bellowed.

"Great!" George exclaimed. "Now try the other wheel, that way we can even it out."

Nancy went right to work, and in not too long at all, the girls had successfully gotten the back wheels out of the mud, which was just enough to get the rest of the car out. George slid into the passenger seat as Nancy took charge of the front. Hopefully, she started the car and began to drive in reverse. The convertible whizzed a bit, and then slowly made its way out of the mud and onto the road again. The man watching from the building furiously stood up and knocked his telescope down, it landed with a big crash as the glass scattered around the floor. He stomped around left the room in a fury.

Once on the road again, Nancy checked the time on her watch.

"Oh my goodness! It's 11:20 already!" she shouted.

"No! Bess will be so angry! Speed up! Speed up!"

"I can't speed up anymore; I'm already going almost 10 miles over the legal limit!"

"Bess NEEDS us!" George yelled.

"I know, we'll be there soon, don't worry!" Nancy tried to calm her friend.

Finally, the girls arrived at the hospital. The walked up to the lady at the desk caked in mud, obviously startling her appearing so grimy.

"Well, um." she cleared her throat. "How may I help you?" she said barely looking at the dirty girls.

"We're here to see a dear friend of ours. Bess Marvin." George told the young woman. Nancy looked at her curiously, this lady didn't seem as friendly as she seemed. She studied her face, her outfit, everything down to what type of barrette she was wearing on her hair.

"Bess Marvin? Certainly. By the way, my name is Clarice." She told them.

The girls followed Clarice to the elevator and got off on the third floor. Once off of the elevator, Clarice took them down a hall, where they turned several sharp corners and finally arrived at a door marked with the number 366. She opened the door to reveal a pale girl in a patient's robe who was quietly munching on an apple. Once Nancy and George were inside, Clarice shut the door and scurried down the hall, her pointed heels clacking on the cold tile floor.

"Bess!" Nancy and George both cried as they ran to embrace her.

"Get off of me!!!!" Bess screamed bloody murder. Nancy inched backwards a bit, but George stayed where she was and, looking Bess furiously in the eye, said,

"Bess, what are you talking about!? We're your best friends!"

"Get off of me! Help!" Bess screamed again.

Nancy phoned for the doctors and before she could hang up they dashed in to take care of her. The machine monitoring Bess' heart rate was shooting up like a rocket. All the while, Nancy and George gaped in a corner as the doctors helped their friend. The whole time, Bess was screaming and shaking and scared the wits out of the two girls. Once the doctors had Bess under control and her heart was beating normally again, one of the doctors motioned for Nancy to follow him outside of the room. Nancy returned into the hospital room and stared at Bess for a couple seconds, absolutely appalled at what she had just heard. Flabbergasted she whispered in George's ear the exact same thing that the doctor had told her, and George too, stared at Bess and worried.


End file.
